Ask me!
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Ok well a lot of people do ask the author stuff and people (like you) review and ask questions. So I was just thinking that since I'm and author and since you have thumbs you could maybe possibly ask a question?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Gravity Falls fans! Or should I say Fallers since we're all awesome! :) y'know it's true anyway a lot of people are doing ask the author stuff so I decided to give it a try. If you have questions for me or my stories then just ask and as soon as I find out how to post a new chapter then...I shall answer them! It can be any question but if its really really weird then I'm not going to answer (sorry!). Anyways make a really cool awesome review with a pretty little question or questions if you have more then one (btw that would be really cool!) and I'll try to answer all of them! ByeBye! :)**

**P.S I use a lot of happy faces because they're awesomely awesome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I think I know how to update chapters but then again, I'm stupid soo... **

**Anyway I got two reviews so far and I think thats good so I'll answer your questions now**

**ThatWatermelonChick asked: What inspired you to watch Gravity Falls and write FanFictions? **

**First off I wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love all my reviews but yours are the best ^.^ and the only reason I found out about Gravity Falls is because I was watching Austin and Ally (yea I love that show!) and when the commercials came on I put it on mute (I don't know why but I always do that) and I was playing a game on my IPod and when I looked up I saw THE most adorable person ever! It was Dipper but I didn't know at the time and I just started squealing because he's sooooo hot and yes I am one o Dipper's cray-cray fangirlsXD. Just when I thought my TV screen couldn't get cuter Mabel showed up and right then and there I knew I would love the show forever and ever and ever! :) Butto answer your second question I don't really know why I guess because I would always read fanfiction and my friends say I'm a pretty good writer so I just tried it out and so far I haven't got any bad reviews so I guess I'll keep writing! Again Thank You for the nice reviews and your questions!**

**Annnnd now GravityFalls question! He/She asked: Are you going to make another Mabel death story like the parent's find the  
note or something? That was one of the best GF stories I have read.**

**Well first off Thank You for saying that I wrote one of the best :) I think you have reviewed in one of my other stories and if not well thats ok because just knowing that you read it warms my heart! 3. Now as for your question I might make a sequel with her parents finding it, but I may not. I don't care if other people don't want a sequel or if they thought it was bad because YOU want one so that's what one against one hundred? So I will try my very hardest to make a sequel and make it Uh-Mazing! :)**

**I think that's all the questions I had sooo if you have a question or if GravityFalls or ThatWatermelonChick has another question then please review or send me a private message I Will Answer!**


	3. My Past

**Alright well I got a private message from a person (idk if they would want me to say there name so I'm not) but they asked: You have two other stories and they are both sad I was just wondering how are you so good at writing sadness? Ok well the answer to this question is kind of personal so I'm not going to tell everything. What I can tell you though is that I had a friend and he was a guy and I literally knew him since birth because our parents were friends so with them hanging out all the time it was only natural that we become friends. We were both born on the same day but he was born early morning and I was born late at night. So we grew up and became best friends he was practically my brother because we played together everyday and ha sleepover's almost every night. The next part is pretty much the personal part so I'm just going to sum it up and say; his parents died in a car crash when he was 7 so his uncle came to live with him and his uncle would get drunk and abuse him. He told me when we turned 8 and I noticed some bruises but right before we turned 9 his uncle killed him. That's why I'm so good at writing Dipper's death and how Mabel feels. Their relationship reminds me of me and my friends so I just wrote how I felt when he died in Mabel's P.O.V. **

**That took me a while to write...I'm seriously crying but um Thanks for the question anyway I needed to let that out. Send in more questions plz! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty look please don't ask me questions about my best friend I mentioned in the previous chapter. I was getting some private messages about that and it's just...hard. I could barely write what I wrote yesterday about him because I could barely see through my tears and my hands were shaking. He was my best friend basically brother so talking about him is really really hard. I hope you all understand. **

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter I just really needed to tell some people that and I'm not mad I mean you guys didn't know just please don't send in more questions about him. Also thank you to the people that said that they were sorry about my loss it means a lot to me and I know it would mean a lot to him too. I'll answer more questions in the next chapter I promise I just kind of needed some time to cry I guess. Thinking and talking about him is hard. :(**


End file.
